For a terminal device having a function of fingerprint identification, it is necessary to use a touch panel to detect presence of a press on a specific region if a fingerprint module itself does not have a function of finger detecting. If a touch on the specified region is detected by the touch panel, the fingerprint module is started to capture a fingerprint, and then an identification process of identifying the captured fingerprint by a processor starts. However, in the prior art, even if the panel is in an off state, once a press on the touch panel is detected, the process of fingerprint identification starts, and a problem of waking up a system frequently occurs. Furthermore, the processor is required to perform the process of fingerprint identification for all touches, resulting in higher power consumption of the system, shorter standby time, and poorer user experience.